


As the sands of time runs we still exist.

by Dakotadabear



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Anal Sex, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Belly Dancing, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakotadabear/pseuds/Dakotadabear
Summary: Inspired by a Egyptian alastor drawing by @LusterDj on Twitter! After Angel and his siblings die in a old Egyptian tomb after a arms deal gone wrong they find out just cause they believed in one god doesn't mean the ones long forgotten never existed. They meet a mysterious priest and protector of the tomb sorts alastor is and still the tombs protection of unholy acts due to him under a curse. They now come to grip with reality that they are stuck in a place from a time they don't understand.However they aren't the only ones and it ain't heaven but they know alternative of the hell they knew of would have been worse. As they learn to cope they find love along the way.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE! Special thanks to giving the inspiration and permission from @LusterDj on Twitter for her work on a Egyptian Alastor that inspired this fanfic! This is only the first part. You can find the work in the link here. https://twitter.com/LusterDj/status/1125670042589368320?s=19 go give her support and love BUT DO NOT STEAL HER WORK I SEEN ENOUGH ART THIEVES AS OF LATELY! With that said enjoy!**

Angel ran in the desert middle of nowhere. His stupid pops making him fly all the way to fucking Egypt to try and buy some fucking guns the people he was gonna buy from found after the African campaign in the second war that ended! Now only he his bleeding brother on his back and molly are all that's left. Angel saw something at the bottom of a dune they were running on. It was a entrance of sorts half buried in a tunnel like some old tomb or something. 

Angel gasped his brother still limp on his back the blood dripping onto the sand still angel pointed "Molly in there quick!" Molly stated "Angie! We dont know what's in there something ih there could kill us!" Angel then pulled her hand with hearing a bullet hit the sand near him with "We all gonna be dead if we don't cmon!" They ran into the old tomb disappearing into the darkness.

  
Angel put his brother down against a wall feeling a torch like object on the wall angel pulled it off a rack he found and lit it with his lighter. Thankfully the torch burned show light. Arackness coughed still bleeding profusely now from his mouth uttered "Anthony listen take care of molly for me. I love you guys." Angel grabbed his brother by the shoulders with "Dont fucking talk like that Tommy! Cmon! Stay with me! Tommy?! Fuck!" 

Angel had tears fall out of frustration and anger his sister sobbing to herself he hugged her with "I'm sorry molls we are gonna have to leave him at least until we know we are safe." Molly sobbed knowing they were going to have to leave his now deceased brother behind. Angel looked around he saw what looked like bullet holes even bullet casings no blood but obvious signs a fight happened here. He picked up a used casing a .45 auto casing. Same kind used by him and the us military during the second war. Still is at the moment. He saw a few a few spent rifle casings some 308 some not with German stamps some 9.mm casings with stamps as well.

It was obvious what happened the war at the time was hit along here and the rest of north Africa. Other then that the hieroglyphics and so on in this place said this place was extremely old with history in every way over time. He shook out of his stupor hearing a voice in the distance from where they came from and whispered "Molly? We gotta keep moving. Theres probably another entrance in this place looks like a old temple or something cmon." 

He says about to grab molly but she just approached her now deceased brother kissed his hand with a silent "I love you brother." Paying last respects before running along with her brother. Suddenly a pair of legs knelt down a figure illuminated by red eyes. The figure sighed with "I wished we would have stopped having company. Though I doubt you and your siblings were here to desecrate this sanctum." The man disappeared after that holding a staff that glowed before vanishing.

Angel saw a path that lead upwards from a huge area filled with statues alters and so on. But sadly the path was covered in a mound of sand. He started digging with his hands desperate with "c'mon we gotta dig cmon!" But was interrupted by her scream he turned around pointing his pistol at the man who had her by gunpoint. He couldn't even shoot the assailant was in cover mostly behind a wallonly molly was visable even if he took a shot he would most likely hit her.

The man yelled "Toss your weapon now!" Molly cried "Angie!" Anthony threw the weapon with "Fine it's not her you want now let her go!" Rather then let go he heard a gunshot her sister falling to the floor instantly. "MOLLY! NO YOU BA-!" the man accompanied by three other men unloaded shot angel multiple times before he could even finish. 

The men didn't even bother to take a second glance moving to walk away. Suddenly one of the men fell forward grasping their head gasping like he was choking dropping the gun he held the other assailant went to him with "jaria! Fuck the hells wrong with! Ack!" Suddenly a knife hit him in the neck from the shadows the third goon attempted to run off only to run into someone. The goon being grabbed by the neck staring into the red eyes of what appeared to be some sort of ancient Egyptian priest but clearly wasn't human from the horns on his head. the priest sighed with "Its one thing to go into tombs it's another to taint it with your murderous deeds. Though I'm not much better in my own past. Excuse me one moment I almost forgot!" 

The priest looked at the man still gasping for air then a loud crunch was heard from the man who dropped dead after the priest cocked his head. He threw the man he had on his grasp onto the floor with "Any last words before I send you to be judged by whatever god or religion you worship?"

The man looked up with "What on earth are you?" The priest pulled out his staff it suddenly shifting into a spear with "In life I was a priest who eventually went mad and cannibalised and murdered. In death I'm a guardian of this temple cursed to defend it and the souls hidden in your ignorant mortal soul. My old name is not important but I now am known as alastor and now I'm your executioner!" He ended that stabbing and slicing relentlessly into the victim. 

After it was done he snapped his fingers his victim's bodies burning away he looked at the two bodies of the two poor mortals who were hunted like animals in this place. He sighed knowing because where they died and its curse they won't be going to the so called modern religion plain his superiors spoke of. Heaven and hell they call it those realms. The men he killed were going to a hell of a sort far as he knew. With the only mercy he gave them was telling them they would go to one of the new deity's they worshipped unfortunately due to the place and its curse that would be a lie. 

But he snapped his fingers again the firearms disintegrated into a mist and the bodies of this molly this angie or anthony he overheard during his time on looking disappeared. He couldn't help them of what happened. He was forbidden from doing so. However because they were murdered in a holy place he had the right to give them closure in that sense.

He snapped his fingers once more appearing in a room filled with empty sarcophagus and all three bodies lay on a altar. He gave them last rights saw how they lived sadly sensing the spirits memories of each as he began the embalming process before putting them each in a sarcophagus together in a single once empty room for them. He used some wards to keep the place protected gave the walls the hieroglyphic warnings before stating before he disappeared "I'll see you three on the other side." He said taking one look back before he vanished. 


	2. Chapter 2 a new place and a few new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and his siblings wake up after their demise surprised about they're new bodies and so on.

Angel groaned feeling like he was napping a long time opening his eyes from a cot or bed of sorts. He saw a huge black spider getting up from across him wearing a loincloth as he was. They both saw each other and screamed yelling "What the fuck is that!?" Both in shock with both yelling scrambling into different corners another more high pitched scream was heard as well a pink and white spider scrambled as well against the wall. Between them.

The black one spoke up "Anthony? Is that you?" Angel nodded then recognizing the voice went "Tony? What happened to us? The fuck is going on?" He looked at his multiple limbs as he asked aloud to himself molly weeped with "Last thing I oh god." She started weeping remembering the death both of her brothers rushed over hugging her silent unsure what to say or do. 

Suddenly a voiced interrupted with "I see you three have finally arrived." There in front of them was a man but seemed to be like a mix with a deer in certain aspects. He was dressed like a ancient Egyptian priest he grinned beaming ear to ear with "I have a lot to explain to you three ever since your demise in the temple so you may want to relax and listen. A fair warning though. This will be a lot to take in."

Arackness not trusting the thing in front of him was cautious unlike his siblings who dat together holding eachother hands listening took a seat but kept on guard and nodded. Alastor sighed with "I'm afraid all three of you are dead and because of where you died your not exactly going to be in your religious realm due to certain complications and laws of our deities along with your own. Because this place you died in was holy to another long forgotten people and its religion. Also because you have not defiled the place you perished in you won't end up judged by your god and sent to hell. Trust me I seen your sins he would in a heartbeat."

Angel spoke up with "Wait first of all where you just watching as we died? You did nothing about it!? The fuck about them huh!?" Alastor interrupted with "Oh they got what they deserved believe me I took care of them personally and sent them to they're god to send them to hell I am forbidden from stopping a crime like that in my temple but soon as its committed I am to make a example. I know this is difficult I wish I could but I dont want to suffer a ultimate punishment."

Alastor cleared his throat hands clasped behind his back with "Now your probably wondering why you haven't been sent to your god to be judged? Its because the place you died in is in a way out of they're control they have no jurisdiction they have control over certain things but the place you died in was one of the few places still under my gods spiritual control now. Your welcome to be judged by him like I said but judging by the fact all three of you murdered in a war of criminal groups of some sort in a cold blooded way one way or another this is a much better option trust me." He winked at that.

Molly spoke up asking "Hey uh why we spiders though? I'm a bit confused and freaked out." Alastor nodded with "Its a thing certain souls are given depending on how they lived. Same rules include the living for the god you worshiped in that other religion with the cross. as well as the more worse side in that fire below or whatever it is!" Alastor laughed thinking it was kinda silly.

Angel chuckled "You talking about hell? Also why are we not in hell but those guys who killed me are?" Alastor nodded with "Well the gods of this realm choose either they go to our realm if they die in much like where you have or we hand them over to the ones they worship because we seen thrm defile and taint what we see as holy and know how it will turn out! Besides my gods dont shy from the concept of war and acts such as what you've done. They do hate it when it's done on holy ground though which is why your here!"

Arackness put his hands to his head with with "Damn it. This shit is fuck I cant even blame you angie knowing how shit like we went into was probably most likely gonna turn out! I'm I'm sorry I need to be alone for a bit." Molly interrupted "We all do but we probably shouldn't go out alone until we learn this place." Angel chuckled "Like dorothy over there said we ain't in Kansas anymore hehe." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Alastor nodded with "My name is alastor. I shall leave you three alone but if you need me for anything just call my name trust me I will show no matter how far I may seem to be!" He snapped his fingers disappearing angel sighed with "How is it I'm dead but I feel more tired than ever?" Molly chuckled "Since I and tony were pretty much the only ones to actually pay attention in history class angie its probably because of the whole journey into the afterlife thing? Maybe something like that?" Angel nodded getting back into the cot wrapping himself in the soft silky blankets with "Aw man so soft and comfy. I don't really feel like being dead is too much different so far." Angel pondered with a yawn. 

He continued staring into the dirt or adobe like ceiling "Other then having extra limbs and stuff. Least I finally don't have to worry about pops looking down on me and my desire for love with a boyfriend." Molly and tony (arackness) always tried to defend and help each other but they could only do so much fearing they're father.

Both nodded molly added "Yeah and this could be fun who knows? We may like it a lot!" Anthony giggled with "That deer looking guy looked cute too! Maybe I can try my luck with him?" Tony just answered "Yeah yeah just be careful about it. Anyway you guys gonna shut it or what? I'm getting tired too and I cant sleep with you two yapping." 

Angel just giggled and mocked with "Well since we are interrupting your beauty sleep we will goodnight sweet heart! Mwah!" He said blowing a kiss teasing his brother. Who just grumbled something about his brother being a fucking weirdo and rolled over in response. Molly then asked "Hey um angie? I dont wanna be alone can I sleep next to you just like when we was kids?"

Angel nodded with a melancholy smile knowing it was because of how she died and because he could use the affection as well he responded with "Yeah come over here you cuddlebug." Molly got under the covers with him replying simply "Says the bug who's got his arms around me." She giggled lightly. 

Soon enough the both of them were asleep. Arackness was but he rolled in his covers nightmares and whimpering in his sleep. A silhouette of a naga was seen entering the room shivering with "Damn cold bloodnesssss of being a reptile." He looks at black arachnid in the bed needing the warmth and seeing that it could benefit the poor beings nightmare he sighed to himself with. "Maybe jusssst this one time." he slowly wrapped his coils around the spider who woke up with "Who the fuck are mphm" 

The naga put a hand around his mouth with "Listen I'm freezing you were having a nightmare to stop your nightmare and to give me sssssome damned sleep please just this once." He released the hand from his mouth.

Arackness just said remembering Alastor's words earlier "Oh alastor!?" He popped up with "How can I oh my! Lord pentious!? Really?" The snake answered "I'm sssooo cold you basssstard! Jusssst let me just this once both of you pleasse!?" Arackness just sighed asking "Is he dangerous?" Alastor responded with "Not as far as I can tell. Besides he knows the punishment if he does try anything right?" Pentious nodded furiously.

Alastor sighed "Welp I'll be around if you need anything else. Have a good sleep." He said before walking off once again. Tony glared with "No bright ideas guy. Don't think about touching me anywhere private either." He said before leaning his head back trying to relax. The naga just replied with "I'd do nothing of the sssort!" 


End file.
